madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
Zombies, also known as zeds or Zombehs, are characters who have died and have had their body reanimated. Most zombies in the canon are created by Jesus, with the exception of Tricky. They are more resistant than normal characters, being able to take shots multiple times without being phased. In the game Madness: Project Nexus, zombies are the experimental result of Project Nexus. Rather than using weapons, these zombies attack by grabbing and biting their targets. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 1 In this episode, two characters become zombies, including the boombox man. Jesus resurrected them by releasing lightning from his hand at their corpses. They look like normal characters with green-tinted skin and no jaws. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer In this episode, Jesus revived eight people that Hank had killed majorly using a a grenade launcher. They look the same as they did in Madness Combat 1, but the addition of actual blood in this animation displayed the injuries they previously suffered and any additional wounds Hank caused when he killed them again. Madness Combat 3: Avenger In this episode, Tricky was impaled with a streetsign. An electric spark turned him into a zombie. Later in the episode, Jesus appears in a room and zombified five fallen grunts in the same ways as he did in the previous episode. In this episode, the zombies' skins has become a much brighter green. Additionally, the kill counter turns green whenever a zombie is killed and turns back to its normal color when Hank kills a normal enemy. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The zombies in Madness Combat 4 have changed significantly in appearance. They now sport tattered clothes, dark green decaying skin, and bloodied jaws. Tricky has once again been revived by unknown means, donning the "iron slab" hockey mask. He is also the only zombie in this episode to lack the exposed jaws. Again, Jesus does most of the resurrection, setting a new personal record in a single episode. After Hank killed the ravers in Club M, Jesus arrives, accompanied by an already zombified 1337 agent holding a G36. The following text then appears on screen: OMFG OWNAGE:100% At Jesus' command, white flames appear on all eighteen dead bodies, which then rise as zombies. Another line of text pops up: ZOMBIE MODE-GO Hank proceeded to slay each of these zombies with a dragon sword and 1911A1 Custom to reach the side of the room where Jesus is standing. The zombie agent opens fire with his G36 and manages to shoot Hank in the neck. Before the agent zombie was able to finish him off, Hank sliced his head in half. Madness Combat 5: Depredation After Hank kills nine 1337 agents, the screen flashes white and eight of the deceased agents lined up against the back wall as zombies right before Jesus appeared. The zombies are used by Jesus in his fight with Hank as shields, projectiles and support. Shortly after Hank wins the fight and jumps down onto lower ground, the zombified agents get back up, team up with the living agents, and are finished off by Hank. In general, the zombies are unchanged in appearance from before. However, Tricky now has a "standard" bloody mouth and decaying skin. Leisurely Ragtime The dancing man is turned into a zombie from an unknown source after he was stabbed by Saucy. When he becomes a zombie, he starts dancing again, entertaining the two bystanders. Incident: 010A A swarm of zombies appeared in this non-canon episode, chasing a grunt, like as if it were a Zombie Apocalypse, until Hank intervenes. Many of the were quickly killed by Hank's dragon sword and M1911. The remaining zombies follow them into the first room, where they are also slain. ROMP.FLA At the end of the short, Sanford and Deimos walk into a room and are startled by the mustached star as it barges through a wall. Six zombified mustached characters then walk into the room and manage to kill Sanford and Deimos with signs. Madness Interactive Zombies appear in Madness Interactive in two ways. In the Story Mode, Jesus summons zombies in the penultimate stage. In the "Zombies" Challenge, zombies will attack after Jesus appears. Zombies can take in more damage than regular enemies can before dying. Madness: Project Nexus Zombies appeared as enemies in Zombie Arena Mode of Madness: Project Nexus. Zombies cannot fire weapons. However, some zombies do carry weapons, which they may end up discarding. They can also grab weapons from the player. If the zombie is holding a gun, it will steal ammunition from it rather than fire it. If zombies attack the player up close, the player will be stunned while the zombie slowly drains the TAC-Bar. The player must press movement keys rapidly to escape their clutches. If the player fails to do so, the zombie will instantly kill the player upon depleting the TAC-Bar. Zombies themselves do not have TAC-Bars, but can withstand larger amounts of damage. There are five types of zombies that can appear in Zombie Arena Mode: regular zombies, zombie agents, zombie A.T.P. engineers, zombie A.T.P. soldats and zombie G03LMs, all with different levels of resistance and aggression. There are also zombie G04LMs in the game files but they don't appear in the actual gameplay. In Episode 1.5 of the Story Mode, zombies would attack non-zombies such as Dr. Christoff, riot guards and scientists. If someone is killed by a zombie, he will be reanimated as one. The only exceptions to this are sleepwalker patients and abominations. In the last level, however, control over the Nexus was regained and the zombies will only attack Dr. Christoff. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Zombies are set to appear in the upcoming game Madness: Project Nexus 2, with game modes that revolve around this type of enemy unit. They are currently featured in the Alpha, and can be first seen in the stage, 'The Outbreak.' The connection between the zombies and Jesus' halo are implied to stem from the "dissonant reality" experiments from the titular Project Nexus. Dr. Crackpot's "Plan Zed" involved using S3L-F experiments, originally designed for sleepwalker patients, on corpses -- the result was uncontrollable zombies, now christened Zeds. Trivia *So far, Tricky is the last zombie to be killed in the canon series. He is also the only zombie to survive more than one episode, as well as the only one not reanimated by Jesus. *In Madness: Project Nexus, some of the zombies can survive without a head. However, this is a very rare occurrence. *In Madness: Project Nexus, if you play as a G03LM in Zombie Mode, a zombie G03LM will act as a normal zombie to you, since you are the same size as them. *In Madness: Project Nexus 2, there is a planned enemy unit named "First Response Zombie Control" that is heavily inspired by the first game's riot guards. *The zombies (from Apotheosis onward), Tricky, the Sun, Jesus, Sanford, Demon, Deimos (in SACRIFICE.fla, ANAMNESIS.fla, and POWERLESS.fla), Hank (in Antipathy and Consternation) are the only characters to have a visible mouth. *According to Krinkels Zombies are weaker than Abominations but Zombies are more dangerous to the general public because of the contagious nature of their condition. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2